Rainy Day
by Rainy-chan
Summary: [UsagiMinako] Minako rescues Usagi after detention and begins to question just the way Usagi makes her feel.


**Title: **Rainy Day

**Rating: **T; for suggestive themes? 

**Pairing: **Minako/Usagi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon and I'm not going to tell you what it would be like if I did, because I never will.

**A/N:** Just a short one-shot to get me started. I hope everybody likes it. I actually worked hard deciding if I should've just left it clean or added a lemon at the end. :P

---

It had been a sunny day at first. Class was boring. Time was slow. Lunch was delicious. Usagi was not learning a thing. It was your usual day.

"Whoa, it's so beautiful out!" Ami cried cheerfully, shielding her eyes with one hand.

The other girls followed her out, grinning and chatting about the weather. Rei stopped and looked around, "Um … aren't we missing one?"

"Oh, we are!"

"It's Minako."

"I think she said she had to stay after class for some volunteer project."

After locating Minako's presence, Makoto gestured for them to hurry or they'd be late for the arcade's After School Special. Just as they reached the campus limit, it clicked in Usagi's head that she was late for detention. She collapsed to the ground and commenced to pout.

"I can't believe you, Odango-baka!" Rei yelled, hitting Usagi on the head with her briefcase, "I didn't ride my bike all the way over here early _just_ so you could forget about detention!"

"I'm sorry, Rei-chan! I didn't know it was today." Usagi whined.

"Whatever."

Ami smiled gently, intervening, "Oh, stop fighting. We'll just come back for you later, okay, Usagi?"

"Fine." Usagi huffed, standing up and brushing dirt off her uniform.

The remaining three left, waving their goodbyes as they left campus. Usagi sighed and turned towards the building. How boring could detention get? Wasn't Mr. Nakashima filling in today?

-

An hour later, Usagi was dragging her weakened legs out of the classroom. She never knew Mr. Nakashima could give such a long lecture about homework. With a sigh of relief, she leaned on the lockers for support. Her body was so weak with boredom, she almost couldn't move!

"Oh, Usa-chan! Usa-chan!"

Usagi slowly turned her head to the side, searching for the person calling her name. A smile crawled on her face when she saw her familiar blond-haired friend jogging towards her. Minako wasted no time in snatching the girl into a tight hug.

"Oh, Usa-chan! I'm sorry that I didn't get to go with you all to the arcade. The whole volunteering thing has got me tied down."

"It's okay, Mina-chan, I didn't get to go myself."

The other blond raised an eyebrow, "What? Why?"

"I had detention again!"

"Ahh, baka! You should turn in your homework!"

The two chuckled and laughed before Minako finally changed the subject, "Let's get out of her here. I'm sick of school."

"Me too! Let's hit the arcade!"

"It's probably gotten boring now. I bet Ami, Rei, and Makoto have already left."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh my god, Usagi, it's raining!" Minako cried, rushing to the large door and peering out the window.

"Really?" Usagi joined her at the door, looking out.

"I can't believe the one day I don't bring my umbrella, it rains!"

Usagi giggled at Minako's pout, "Well, I guess we'll just have to run."

"Oh, fine."

Minako pushed open the doors, racing out with her hand embracing Usagi's. The rain was getting heavier and heavier by the second. As azure eyes locked on something speeding their way, Minako gasped and pushed Usagi against the brick wall. A boy on a speeding bike raced past them, dangerously close, and splashed a wave of water on them both.

"Watch where you're going, baka!" Minako cried at the boy, who merely waved them off,

"Ugh, are you okay, Usa-ch …"

Minako gasped as she looked at the soaked girl, her breath hitching in her throat. Soaked from head to toe, Usagi's clothes clung to her body. Minako's peering eyes would easily see the outline and design of the girl's lacy bra and panties. When Minako raised her head to look in Usagi's eyes, they looked slightly out of it.

"U-Usagi?! Are you okay?"

Usagi looked up at her, "I'm fine. Just a little shaken. You caught me off guard!"

Minako chuckled lightly, "I'm sorry! I was trying to stop you from being ran over!"

Usagi's sapphire eyes widened, "Run over! Minako! You saved my life!"

"Well, of course, Usagi, that's what friends are for, silly. Now let's go to my apartment so we can change out of these wet clothes before we get sick."

"Ahh, I'm glad I have a friend like you, Mina-chan!"

Usagi pounced on the other blond wrapping her arms around her neck. She gave a friendly squeeze, rain dripping from her clothes to Minako's. Minako blushed heavily and hugged the girl back slightly. As she let go, Usagi planted a kiss on the other girl's cheek. Minako made a sound of protest and blushed, spinning to hide her face.

"Are you okay, Mina-chan?" Usagi asked, clueless to the effects she caused.

"I-I'm fine! Let's go, m'kay?!"

"Okay!"

Usagi grabbed frantically for Minako's hand and ran off. She dragged the girl behind her like a rag doll. Minako was still blushing from the kiss. That kiss …

-

Minako sighed happily, falling back on her bed and bouncing. She had taken a shower and changed into some dry clothes. She was waiting on Usagi to get out the shower. Usagi … Minako's mind wavered off, back to the kiss. She knew in her heart that the kiss was only friendly, but she couldn't help but let her mind wander. She also knew that Usagi never looked at her that way. No, not the innocent bunny.

"Mina-channn!"

Minako shook her head, her reverie shattering. She turned her head to the bathroom door, but quickly advert her vision. The apple of her eye was standing there before her, dripping wet, in a tiny, thin white towel. How embarrassing this was!

"Usa-chan! Put on some clothes! Please!"

"That's what I came to ask you!"

"You need some?"

"Please?"

Minako sighed, smiling gently. She reached over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a white shirt. She tossed them to Usagi, who caught them easily. Minako was about to breath a sigh of relief, but the breath went back inside and down the wrong pipe when Usagi dropped her towel.

"Usa-chan! PLEASE! Change in the bathroom!" she choked out.

Usagi pouted, "But, Mina-chan, we're both girls. It's okay!"

"No, it's not," Minako whimpered to herself, but waved Usagi off.

With a smile, Usagi continued to change, standing naked before her best friend. She changed into Minako's small clothes slowly, sending the girl into agony. Minako couldn't help, but watch in perversion. She could feel heat coursing through her body, especially between her legs. She squeezed her legs closed and wiggled in an attempt to stop the feelings boiling inside her body.

When Minako peeked back at Usagi, her blush only grew. Usagi had put on her panties, but was playing with the shorts. She pulled at the waistline, muttering about how small it was. Every time she tugged at the fabric, her breasts would jiggle just so slightly. And each time, Minako's sanity slipped away a tiny bit more.

"It's so small! Are you sure I can wear these?" Usagi asked innocently, tugging harder and jiggling faster.

"Usagi, your waist is smaller than mine, of course you can wear it! Just put them on and get dressed!"

"Oh, okay!"

Usagi quickly dressed this time, completely, and plopped down on Minako's bed. She smiled at the slightly disturbed girl and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. Minako froze in the embrace. Usagi felt the girl tense up and let go, looking her in the eyes.

"Wha … what's wrong? Mina-chan, did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, no! It's okay, Usagi! You didn't do anything wrong!" Minako gave a weak grin and waved the moment off.

"No, I did something!" Usagi's face turned serious and she gripped Minako's shoulders tightly, "What did I do? You've been acting so weird today! Outside at the school after I kissed you, when I was changing, and now when I try to hug you!"

Minako groaned and cleared her throat, her mind racing, '_She says it so casually!_'

"It's nothing, Usa-chan. What time is it?" she asked, changing the subject, "You should call your mom and tell her why you're not at home."

"Oh, good point!"

Usagi rolled off the girl and grabbed Minako's yellow phone. Minako let go of her breath and laid her head down on her pillow as Usagi dialed her own number.

"Mama! … Oh, mama, calm down. I'm fine! I'm with Minako … well, I guess. Fine, okay, I will. What's today? Oh, okay. See you in the morning. Love you!"

"See you in the morning?" Minako repeated, glancing at Usagi.

"What, you don't want me to sleep over?" Usagi asked tearfully.

"Of course I do! I was just asking!"

"Good!"

Usagi smiled, turning over so that she was lying on her side. She stared down at her friend, who was hiding her blush behind the shadow of her arm. Minako mumbled something to herself, contemplating a way to get out from under her.

"Mina-chan, why have you been acting so weird today?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? I mean why you have been so shy around me today! I feel bad …"

Minako gasped when Usagi's sapphire eyes began to water. She instantly sat up, but knocked her forehead with Usagi's.

"Ow!" They both cried out, rubbing their throbbing foreheads.

Usagi pouted and wept a little, rubbing and poking at her slight wound. Minako shook her head, resilient against the pain. She groaned and looked over at the withering girl beside her and smiled. The blond could always be cute, even in pain. Minako leaned over and hugged Usagi, holding the girl close. Usagi's whimpers grew inaudible and she pulled out of the hug, smiling back.

Minako sighed happily. Usagi looked so cute. Her smiling face made Minako feel so warm inside. So warm and … Before Minako could stop herself, her head tilted slightly and she brushed her lips across the other girl's.

"Mmm …" Usagi mumbled, hesitant; this was a different kiss, she could tell.

Minako waited for Usagi to say something or even do something, but she didn't. She simply sat there, frozen like a deer in headlights. Seconds past, but neither even spoke. Finally, Minako kissed Usagi again, this time adding more pressure. She captured the smaller girl's bottom lip. Minako pulled away for the second time, but Usagi still hadn't moved an inch.

In a fit of pent up frustrations, Minako grabbed Usagi's shoulders and kissed her hard. Usagi moaned in heavy surprise, falling back on the bed. Deep into the kiss, Minako's hands cupped Usagi's face. The palms of her hands felt the rising temperature in the smaller blonde's cheeks.

"Ma-Mina-channn!" Usagi cried, her voice muffled as she tried to push the girl off.

Minako let go, leaving them both gasping for air. Usagi stared up at her. She held her chest in one hand, feeling her heartbeat. Minako blushed furiously, climbing off the bed. She could feel her own heartbeat going rapidly in her cage of a chest. She nearly tripped stepping away and gasped.

"You have to get out!" She choked, pointing at the door.

"But Mina-chan-"

"Out!"

"You're the one who kissed me!"

"… exactly."

Minako turned her back from Usagi, wrapping her arms around her body. She didn't hear the shuffling of feet, so she looked in her mirror and watched Usagi. Tears were silently falling down her face, but she didn't dare wipe them away. Minako's heart was cracking down inside her. How could she make her best friend cry? Minako quickly spun around and poured out her heart.

"I'm sorry, Usagi! I didn't mean to yell at you and I didn't mean what I said. I'm just … I don't know. I'm sorry I've been acting so weird today. I … I don't even know what's up with me myself!"

Usagi stayed silent for a moment, but in the end she smiled at Minako, "No, I'm sorry."

"Wha?"

"The way I've been acting. I thought you were mad with me so I tried clinging to you today to make up for whatever I did, but I should've just talked to you much rather than forcing myself on you."

The other girl embraced Usagi, hugging her close. Usagi hugged back this time, delving in Minako's warmth. They pulled apart just slightly. Minako found herself caught in Usagi's eyes again, but this time, she stopped herself before anything happened.

"Well, I guess-"

Minako gasped, being cut off in her sentence by Usagi's lips. The kiss was absolutely searing. It caught Minako off guard, but she wasn't about to stop it. She nibbled at Usagi's lip as Usagi's tongue caressed her gums. A moan escaped her lips at the sensation. Minako tried to move her feet, but only wound up losing her balance. She and Usagi collapsed to the bed once again.

It seemed like the impact of the bed had snapped something within them. Their hands were running about, getting a feel of everything that was before them. Minako sighed into a new, fresh kiss before she rolled them over so she was on top. Flustered and hot, blue eyes stared back at blue eyes.

"Are you …"

"Do you want …"

"To?"

"If you want to."

"Are you sure?"

"If you are."

"Positive?"

"... not really."

Nervous laughing replaced the scattered conversation. Minako leaned down, confident in her feelings now. She kissed the other girl's lips again, this kiss sweet and careful.

"I really like you, Usagi. I love you as friend, but I like you as much more than that," she whispered, her lips inches from Usagi's.

The smaller blond blushed at the feel of hot breath tickling her rosy lips and replied delicately, "I like you, too, Mina."

"Teehee."

"Heehee."

The girls suddenly bursts out into innocent laughter, Usagi blushing madly and Minako grinning widely. As the laughter died down, Minako's hand took hold of Usagi's and entwined their fingers together. Usagi looked down at their locked hands. Her eyes lingered on them for a little while before she looked up and planted a light kiss on Minako's cheek. Minako chuckled in surprise as Usagi looked away and out the window.

"Look, Mina!" she cried suddenly, "The rain went away!"

---

**A/N:** I tried ... ? Heh.


End file.
